Halloween Trouble Chap1-14
by QueenEviefan2019
Summary: Chucky, Ghosts, Jason, Tiffany, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies. OMG. Hope everyone likes this story.


**10-13-2017 ****Halloween Trouble**** Chapt.1**

** It was October Night, The day of Halloween. I Love Halloween because You dress-up, decorate and eat as much candy as you want. So I dressed up as Dracula. So I went every house on my block, I mean…..almost all the houses, Just like one more. So I went to that house but there was a problem, that house was the scariest house on the block. I went to the house and rang the doorbell, but nobody answered. So I was about to leave but the Dracula decoration moved, I tried to run but Dracula caught me and bit me in the neck. Then I woke up in the graveyard and before you know it, Zombies come to life and I ran all the way home. And I went to tell my brother, and he suggested "let's arm up." So we did with nerf guns, nerf bullets and garlic. Garlic does harm me, just because I'm a special vampire. There's also one thing….we can't fight alone! So we got friends, Lorien, Mia, Lorenzo, and domminick. So we went back to the house instead of ringing the doorbell we knocked. Just incase the doorbell was not working. But we heard a weird noise. Then we saw it, it was zombies and we all kicked opened the door, and the girls for wood, nails and a hammer. And the boys are holding back the zombies. Domminick said "hurry up". And Lorenzo said "we can't hold them back any longer." Then Mia said "I found nails." Lorien said "I found wood" and I (Madison) said I found the hammer." So the boys hold the door. Lorien hold the wood againest the door. Mia was holding down the nails. I was about to nail the wood, but my brother stopped me and said "Let me hammer it."**

**Author's note: I got the idea to write about Halloween because it's Friday the 13****th****. And also thanks to my 3****rd**** grade teacher Ms. Butler, we had to write an essay about a spooky story, so wrote the same story just added lots of more detail. And so thanks to ms. butler….I can write great stories.**

**10-14-2017**

**Dracula trouble**** Chapt.2 So my brother nailed it. Finally the zombies gave up. Then my brother found a note in the house on the table, it said: I will bite you and say**

** I want your blood and **

** I don't like the day.**

** And Becareful of the mud.**

** I will say it's to soon**

** I will bite you when it's noon.**

** What am I? We all knew what he is. "He is a vampire." Mia and I said. Then we heard a bat. Then the bat went on my shoulder. Everybody backed 2 steps away from me. Mia said stay still. "And my brother said I'll start reloading." "No" that's not going to help." Then the bat landed on the floor. Then he transformed, everybody said "Dracula". Everybody started reloading but I have a secret weapon. "Hello", he said. then he grabbed me forgetting something. "I want your blood." Dracula said. Then Lorien and Lorenzo said "let go of her". Then Dracula did let go of me and everybody went in front of me. Then he grabbed me again thinking I was the weakest. Dracula was about to bite me but he forgot I have fangs too. And I bit him and he fell to the ground. You eat garlic."! I said and I stuffed it in his face.**

**10-14-2017 ****My Monster Friends**** Chapt.3**

**And I Keep stuffing it in his face and saying "have a taste of your own medicine." When he transformed into a bat, I know that he was badly hurt because he kept bumping into walls. I turned around slowly. Everybody was scared. "Let's go find out what's going on in this house," I said. Then when we got to the middle of the room, not the smartest idea. Then when we got to the middle of the room, the door shut behind us. What are we going to do? We are trapped in a square room with a little airvent. Then zombies came at us from the other side of the door. The boys were trying to open the door but then Lorenzo thought if Madison could be a vampire, I could be a zombie. So he jumped in the zombie pile. He did not scream or move, he just dealed with it. Then suddenly the zombies looked happy so they left. And we did not see Lorenzo hurt, we just saw him laying there pale and passed out. Then a wand fell from the ceiling fell onto the floor, "I want it, I want it." Lorien said. lorien picked it up but she did not know how to work it. Then she turned herself into a witch." I turned into myself into an ugly witch." Lorien said. 'To make you any happier you are a pretty cute witch." I said. She said o.k. Lorien said to my older brother; I might bite you if I don't like you, I will bite you when it is a full moon and guess what that is soon.**

**10-14-2017 ****This way monster**** Chapt.4 Lorien just thought of random words and then she turned my older brother into a werewolf. But then a clock pops out of the wall and it is ten seconds away from midnight. We knew that we would always be monsters together. So then he started to transform. Then domminick thought what would he be, then a spider came down from a spider web. "Hello little spider how long have you been hanging here" domminick said in a baby voice. Domminick loves spiders, he has a pet spider. But then he realized that spider was poisonous! And it bit him and then domminick turned in a big spider. Then I saw big nails coming from the ceiling. Then I had an idea so I stand on lorien shoulder and domminick hold Lorenzo's body to the ceiling. Then I did it to lorien to, then I made the spider keep an eye on the people, some with my brother and I turned into a bat and went though the airvent and got outside and I went back into the place not forgetting about my friends. And I unlocked the door and I got them down from the ceiling. And we ran out. **

**10-15-2017 ****Not over**** Chapt.5 Once we ran out of the house, We were a vampire, zombie, witch and a werewolf and don't forget the spider. Everybody was happy they are not dead. They said "thanks to you madie we are not dead." I said "your" "welcome." And they said they do not want to look hairy, ugly, and dobble legs. They said "bite me." And I said "really you want me to bite you." Do you know how much that hurts." They said they do not care as much as it hurts. Then I bit them on the neck. "Ow" they said; "How about we have a sleepover at my house." I said. They said "O.k." So we crossed the street and we saw a house with four bushes with a decoration of spider webs on them. And also a projector that has films and it looks like it's really in my house. And we went inside seeing fake bloody foot prints with fake R.I.P stickers. And looks like it's table cloth with fake "blood". And my mom came running down the stairs and said "Where have you been"? And I told her the whole story. "wow I don't know to believe you or not but that house is scary." "My mom said." The only thing I did not tell her was that everybody and I are vampires. But ... that does not mean I don't like "blood" **

**10-16-2017 ****What is that**** Chapt.6 We went into the living room. They saw under the tv, there was a fake manic person. And they saw a haunted doll house in the front window. I said my grandmother made that I said. And they also saw in the corner the fake mannequin statue of the killer in Scream. They all liked everything. Then I said "let me get the mattress, the pillows and the blankets." So I did and we made a bed then we made it into a fort with our blankets and chairs and lego's we made it huge. Then my mom said well since that happened to you will not go to school." "So you can sleep late like till 12:00 then you shut the tv but you can still talk to each other." Then mia said "now that's a cool mom." Then I said "that's why she's my mom." So we were watching the simpsons. Then we heard a loud "ha ha." We thought it was the tv but we paused it. Then two shadows moved both ways. "what the poop was that." I said. then I saw two dolls. I think I know who that is." It was the dolls chucky and tiffany, then chucky threatened mia and I with a knife and tiffany had a rope. Then they tied us up to a chair, then the first question chucky asked was how did you survive in that house and still come out alive." We said well…..you will never know till you find out.**

**10-21-2017 ****Doll shop**** Chapt.7 Then they asked me. "What the heck does that mean." Then Mia said "well she turned-right before she was about to blabber mouth me. I said "yeah I turned into a pony in my dream… ha ha". What I had nothing else to say. Then before the dolls can say anything, I said to my new crew transform! And they did that and also of course I did too. But they hit us with darts. *scary music. The next day:**

**No: If you thought we were dead you were wrong! We woke up in a doll shop. Those dolls are scary." Loren said. Is this suppost to scare us" I said. Then they popped out. Remember us dolls, tiffany said. What should we do with them said chucky. I want to play a game." Turning tiff's smile into a serious face. Then I said umm you can die! That made them go crazy. Then they started running at us. I tried but they got me, then my crew were in a line. Watching me in a chair all tied up. "she's a vampire. She's going to escape." Mia said.**

**10-22-2017 ****My Old friend**** Chapt.8 Then I said. "She is right." Then I hissed loudly. Then chucky said why did u hiss. I bet you people who live in Europe heard that." Then I said sorry I just want to introduce my old friend to you." Then he flew in the air as if this was the drama club. Then he transformed back into a person. "Dracula!" Everybody said in a surprised voice. " After I snuck out thru the airvent in the haunted house and I saw Dracula there and he said that he is sorry and he just does not like humans." Then Mikey said " yeah. Why do you get all crazy Dracula when a human is around". Then Dracula said "well if you think about it vampires do not hurt other vampires because when a person gets bit there blood is draining out. So vampires do not have blood." Then Chucky said in a stern voice "SHUT UP!". Than Dracula said "you Shut up!" And he threw them so high in the air. Then Lorenzo said "Yoooo. You threw them to like…Antartica! Then the zombies were back so we ran and ran until we were at the Boys football field. Then we went to there locker room and then. I said "I'm more than one thing, I am a doll, vampire and a ghost." They were not surprised.**

**10-23-2017 ****Where are we going**** Chapt.9 So the zombies got sick of us, so they left. Then we got out of there because I could not stand the smell of the dirty socks. Then it looked a little different the outside. We saw 2 graves. But not like regular graves. Like it looks like those graves that keep mummy's in it. If you don't know what I mean. I'll explain it more. It is a gold, it has a girl's face on it, It does not matter. One Opened up and a mummy came out. And we were so scared we did not move. Then he went behind me and pushed me in. Then they did not bother pushing or hurting the mummy they just said no! Don't worry were coming! And they jumped in. Then we were teleported to a different place. I did not know where we were going. They did not know where we were going. Nobody knew where the heck we were going. We were all a little scared. Once they caught up with me. We all fell out of the sky and landed on our feet. All I can tell you is that the place we were at was hot & sandy also lonely.**

**10-24-2017 ****Traps and snaps**** Chapt.10 We were in the. . . . the. . . . um. . . . desert! We were so hot and mia and Dominick were even sweating. Lauren and I were just so board and tired. Lorenzo brought a camera so he was taking mad pictures. He was taking pictures of some people he saw far away. Also a house made out of sticks and all that. We did not bother the people in the desert because we don't want them getting angry or them attacking us. Then we finally saw a huge pyramid. And of course we were curious and we went to it. It took 5 minutes to find the door and by then we were tired, hungry, thirsty, frustrated, and bored. We all had to push it open because it probably was closed for 100 years. So the first step we took to go inside the door shut behind us. A voice from someplace and said if you are smart you would and you could figure out these traps." My brother that said nothing this whole time. I said C'mon guys we can do this as a team." Then everybody agreed. The first challenge is to make nice music by stepping on boxes. The boxes are separated far apart so you have to jump far. If you don't make nice music you don't get the gold." He said." Then the voice said in a low voice, "Begin." The thing that sucked was we could not use our powers.**

**10-25-2017 ****Are You kidding me!**** Chapt.11**

** We made nice music. It sounded like music that you don't want to dance to but your body does. It sounded like this: La la la la la la mmmmm na na na ma na ma na ma. Then 5 minutes later he said "enough." Then you have past the first challenge; we were happy now we get two things – 1. the gold he promised – 2. Our lives. Then he said "stop the chit chat and listen up." Your next challenge is called kill or be killed. We were scared we would have to kill each other but no the rules were to kill mummys. So on the wall there were weapons so I had grabbed a fire bow and arrow, lorien grabbed a sniper, mia has a pistol, Dominick have grabbed a shotgun and Lorenzo grabbed knives and my brother got a battle axe. We were all kicking butt. The gross part was the blue blood. But then one part they tied us up and threw us in a coffin! The coffin was 6 put together. So we fit in all together. Then we don't know what happened I only saw me going in the light then guess what I woke up. Yeah I freaking woke up with my friend in my house. Then I asked my friends in shocked. Did u have the same dream. Then they said back "I think so." **

**10-26-2017 ****Was it a dream**** Chapt.12**

** We could not go back to sleep for the rest of the night. It was only 2:00 a.m. the whole time we were planning how did this happen in one dream. And how did all of us have the same dream. We were all confused. But then I saw something on the palm of my hand. It was like a weird blue liquid; then I said to my friend" I don't think that was a dream." Then I showed them the blue thing. Then Dominick said "isn't that the blood of the mummy." Everybody agreed. Then I told my mom and she said "you should go back and see what happened." So we went walking to the desert but we remembered how are we going to get there. Then we saw the two coffins on the front porch of the haunted house. Now we had a different problem. Are old problem was are we going to live or die. Now we are thinking was this a dream or not. So then we walked across the street and saw more coffins. Coffins like we did before. Then we go goosebumps. Then quickly Lorenzo and I opened them all. But all we saw was a portal. At least I think it was a portal. Then my brother stick his hand in the portal and back out. Then I said "I'm going in." But then somebody stopped me. **

**10-27-2017 ****The different portals**** Chapt.13**

**It was Dracula he said "that another portal. There is the hell portal, the desert portal, imaginary land, candy land, and the jungle land. Then I said "why can't we just go in one portal then go home." Then he said "you have to find all parts of the star." So we planned it out and we were going to go in order. So we jumped into the hell portal and we saw all black ceilings and floors and walls and a lava castle. Fire was shooting at us so we had to run. . . fast! Then there was a passcode and Dracula said" I have been here before I know the passcode" It was one of those passcodes that you had to speak into. He said satan rules god drools! And I was thinking to myself it's the other way around. But on the inside of the castle was all stuff we had to jump on and be careful of the zombies following us. And we started jumping and falling. Until I let mia and Dominick be on my back and Dracula hold lorien and Lorenzo. Then we made it and there was lots of armor and tools. But we were wondering "what for." We waited 1 min. to see if it was like those movies were they came out of no where but nothing. So we looked more in the chest and saw a piece of the star.**

**10-28-2017 ****Imaginary land**** Chapt.14**

** I was excited. So we got out of the hell portal and went to imaginary land. I could not wait' but when we went in we had to hide. That's how scary it was. There was Jason, an evil bear, a witch, a ghost, zombie and there was a chair with strawberry shortcake in it. We Watched what they were doing to her. The Zombies were Bullying her. So we had to go save her before she got eaten by the zombies little by little. So we threw a stick to make all the crazy people distracted. They went in the bushes while we were getting her out of the crazy people's site, away from the zombies. **


End file.
